


Doggett's Spooky Story

by JassyK12



Series: Spooky stories [2]
Category: X Files
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Doggett listens to a spooky Mulder story while on stake out with his partner Duke way back in New York...





	Doggett's Spooky Story

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show X Files or its characters in this story. The X Files and its characters belong to Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox

X-Files: Doggett's spooky stories

New York,

1994, 2am

Detective John Doggett sat in his car. He was on a stake out and was trying to catch a gentleman leaving a local bar after doing a suspected drug deal earlier that evening.

Doggett had followed him and the man's friend to the bar and was now waiting for him to leave so he and his back up squad could arrest them. He sat in the driver's seat, keeping watch on the bar when his partner, Duke Tomasick, returned with a pizza box and two cups of coffee. Duke opened the passenger's door and sat in the car, before giving Doggett his coffee and opened the pizza box between them.

"Thanks, Duke," Doggett said gratefully, before swallowing a large gulp of coffee. "No problem, buddy," Duke replied as he ate a pizza slice. "Well, so yeah, I met Lawson again last Saturday," Duke began. Lawson was an FBI Agent in the FBI's Violent Crimes section. He was a good agent, and Doggett had met him once when he and Duke joined him for coffee. Duke had met him in college, and they stayed friends. Doggett thought Lawson was good to work with, but what he didn't like, was Lawson's interest in the paranormal and UFO's. Doggett had always said Lawson had paranoid fantasies, and sounded just like the agent they had all heard of: Mulder, or, Spooky, as they called him.

It was a rainy night, and rain pounded on their car as Doggett asked Duke how Lawson was. "Lawson's fine, thanks," he said. "Asked me to pass on his regards to you," he told Doggett. Doggett smiled. "Right back at him," he said as he ate a slice of pepperoni pizza. Sometimes Duke and Lawson shared stories about the FBI's so-called X Files department, which Doggett scoffed at. He thought Mulder was a part timer, and lazy. For Doggett, paranormal explanations were lazy way to explain things. Every problem has a solution.

Duke took a sip of his coffee before telling Doggett about Lawson's latest assignment with Fox 'Spooky' Mulder. "So what's he working on now?" Doggett asked. "Well, he's just joined an alien abduction case," Duke told him. Doggett rolled his eyes. "You're kidding, right?" he asked.

Duke carried on, ignoring Doggett's skepticism. "He says that Agent Scully was abducted. She's missing," Duke told his partner. Doggett frowned. "Abducted by whom?" he asked. "By this weirdo, an escaped mental patient called Duane Barry," Duke replied. "Barry broke out of the hospital because he thought aliens were going to abduct him. So he abducted Scully and took her to meet the little green men. So she's now missing.

That's where Mulder came in. He followed Barry and Barry ended up offering Mulder to the aliens in the hope that the aliens will abduct Mulder, and not Barry. But the aliens didn't come, and Mulder was safe," Duke explained. "How did Lawson get mixed up in all that?" Doggett asked with a raised eyebrow as he sipped his coffee. "He was one of the agents that rescued Mulder, and Barry got shot and died on the scene," Duke said. "It's said that it was Barry who abducted Scully and took her to the aliens," Duke added. Doggett shook his head. "Aliens. I hope Mulder gets Scully back. It's his fault for letting Scully get hurt. Who knows what other nutters Mulder knows who believes in UFOs? I for one will stay clear of Mulder," Doggett said.

He was about to say more when he saw something move in his rearview mirror. It was the gentleman leaving the bar. Doggett started up the engine, ready to pursuit. "Well, wherever Agent Scully is, let's hope she's found safe and sound soon. Lawson said he'd keep us up dated," Duke said. "Yeah. My thoughts with Scully," Doggett said, and they both drove on in the rain.


End file.
